


Blame It All On Human Nature

by matteblackbats



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, time-jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: He doesn’t really want to admit that Mikey intimidates him, though. Mikey is a kid with stupid hair and too tight shirts and weird knees, but he’s also effortlessly cool in a way that Gabe could only dream of, and it makes him fucking nervous. And because he’s nervous, Gabe is running his mouth about nothing.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Blame It All On Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Talk Too Much by Coin

**1999**  
The first time it happens, Gabe isn’t entirely sure how it went down. They’re at some show, and it’s only the second time he’s really hung out with Mikey. He’s barely 19 but handling his liquor like someone twice his age. It’s kind of intimidating, Gabe has to admit. He doesn’t really _want_ to admit that Mikey intimidates him, though. Mikey is a kid with stupid hair and too tight shirts and weird knees, but he’s also effortlessly cool in a way that Gabe could only dream of, and it makes him fucking nervous. And because he’s nervous, Gabe is running his mouth about nothing. 

“I don’t even know how you fuck up that badly. They spent fuckin’ 125 million on a spacecraft but don’t teach the navigators how to check the units? That’s stupid. NASA is stupid. They assumed it was in metric units when it was actually in US Customary. Of course, it’s gonna be in US Customary! NASA is the fuckin’ US’s space program! It’s stupid! It was a stupid mistake.” 

Gabe pauses for breath, glancing up from his cup to see Mikey staring at him with slightly hazy eyes and a raised brow before continuing. “I don’t even know why we don’t use the metric system in the first place, though. The rest of the world does. Yeah, there’s the stupidity of the American idea to be “non-conforming” or whatever, but who gives a shit when it comes to measuring how long things are? It’s annoying.”

Mikey blinks at Gabe slowly as he pauses to take another breath. Before he can say anything else, though, Mikey reaches out to cup his jaw with one hand and then sticks his tongue in Gabe’s mouth. He kisses him hard for a few long seconds before pulling away, grabbing Gabe’s drink out of his hand as he pulls back. He sips at it as Gabe’s mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. 

“You talk too much,” Mikey says casually, before making his through the crowd of people with his stolen drink, leaving Gabe alone, wide-eyed and slack-jawed against the wall.

 **2004**  
The second time it happens, they’re somewhere in the midwest and Gabe has almost forgotten about the first. Almost. What happens late at night between him and his right hand is no-one’s business but his own. 

He’s bouncing off stage, throwing his bass at a tech. Fuck. When did this become his life? He’s got techs and a tour bus and real, actual fans. It feels like a fucking dream. Mikey is leaning against the grody cinderblock hallway, talking to Frank. They’re both still in stage clothes, Frank in his bulletproof vest and Mikey in his ridiculous bandana and jacket covered in claps and zips. It looks like they’re arguing over something. Gabe leans on the wall behind Mikey and listens in. 

“I dunno, I think that they’re just trying to make an example of her. She wasn’t even convicted of the actual crime she was arrested for!” Mikey says, slightly exasperated.

“She lied to the feds, Mikes,” Frank says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Gabe blinks a few times before interjecting. “Aren’t you the like, anti-establishment, ACAB, anarchist of your band? Why the fuck do you care that she lied to the feds? Besides, she was guilty as hell, but a jury of her peers decided that she wasn’t, so she wasn’t convicted. I agree with Mikey - they’re just trying to make an example of her. Look big and bad so people don’t lie to them in the future. It’s not gonna work though. Big whoop! You got America’s housewife put in a minimum-security prison for 5 months for lying. It’s not like they convicted fuckin’ Bugsy Segal or something. In the long run, I don’t think anyone is gonna give a shit.” 

Frank stares at Gabe incredulously, his jaw flexing like he’s trying to come up with a retort but can’t. He lets out a huff, and storms off into the green room. 

Gabe is just starting to open his mouth to call out after him when Mikey whirls around on his heel, grabs the back of Gabe’s neck with both hands and pulls him down into a hard kiss. Gabe is just as surprised as he was the first time, but he knows what to do now, and puts his hands down in Mikey’s back pockets. They stand there in the gross hallway and make out for what feels like an hour. When Mikey pulls back, his lips are red and puffy, and he gives Gabe a smirk.

“It’s always nice when your motormouth works in my favor,” He says, eyes glimmering with mirth. He then presses another quick peck to the side of Gabe’s mouth, before untangling himself from Gabe’s hold and following Frank into the green room. Gabe watches him go, not making any effort to move, feeling a little dumbfounded with his mouth agape and his lips sore. 

**2009**  
When it happens this time, Gabe swears he’s gonna remember it forever. It had happened maybe 5 or 6 times between last time and now, but this time was special. 

It’s late August, and Gabe is on top of the fucking world. Cobra’s new single is getting some serious airtime and the show that they’re scheduled to play in motherfucking Vegas of all places is sold out. The label had gotten them all their own rooms in some ridiculous hotel as a congratulations, and Gabe is just starting to contemplate what club he was gonna go destroy when there’s a knock on his door. 

He spies through the little peephole, and Mikey Way’s stupidly pretty face stares back at him. He yanks the door open with a lot more gusto than strictly necessary.

“What are you doing here, fucker?” He says, laughing, flashing Mikey a wide grin. “I didn’t even get a heads up!” 

Mikey grins softly and shrugs as he steps into the room, letting Gabe close the door behind him. “I was in the neighborhood, I guess. Our layover got pushed and we’re stuck in Vegas until tomorrow night. Figured I’d swing by and say hey.” 

“That kinda sucks, dude,” Gabe says as he walks further into the room. “Silver linings, though!” He gestures at the room and it’s slightly gaudy opulence with a flourish.

Mikey lets out a low whistle as he takes it in. “Goddamn. What are you gonna do with all this space?”

Gabe shrugs. “I dunno yet. The hotel is super cool though. Alex and I were googling it earlier. It was originally built in 1946, so it’s one of the oldest hotels in the city. It got sold in like, 03, to a new development group and apparently, a bunch of shit happened. Like, Fox turned it into a TV show in 04, type shit. There’s also a hunk of gold that weighs fucking 72 pounds in the lobby, which is so fucking wild. Who has time to go find that shit? And like, who has the money to - _mmnph!_ ”

Before Gabe can finish talking, Mikey has his hands on Gabe’s shoulders and his tongue in his mouth. Gabe kisses him back this time, matching his enthusiasm. When Gabe goes to pull away for breath though, he shoves Mikey harder than he means to. Mikey falls back, pinwheeling in the air for a few moments before collapsing backwards on the giant bed. He stares at Gabe with wide eyes for a beat, before fixing him with a hungry look that makes Gabe feel like his bones are going to turn to water. 

Gabe chokes. He swallows and coughs before stuttering out an apology. “Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up,” Mikey interjects, his voice low and breathless. “Shut up and get over here.”

Gabe gapes for a moment before shaking his head and getting with the program. He pulls his shirt off, and steps over to the bed. He leans over and presses Mikey softly back into the mattress, and Mikey looks up at him with eyes that burn him up. 

“Stay,” Gabe orders softly. Mikey’s eyes widen again, and his throat bobs, but he nods anyway. Gabe grabs the waistband of his pants, tugging them gently from around Mikey’s hips and down his legs. Once they’re pooling around his ankles, Mikey toes off his shoes blindly and kicks his pants off before spreading his legs wide. 

“Fuck me,” Mikey says, very matter of factly. “I want you to fuck me. God, Gabe you have no idea. Please, shit, please, please, fuck me.” Gabe huffs a breath and grabs Mikey’s hard dick from where it’s curling up against his stomach. Mikey lets out the loudest noise Gabe has ever heard from him, and Gabe feels his insides turn over and ignite. 

Gabe smushes his mouth against Mikey’s, sucking on his tongue for a moment before leaning up to whisper in Mikey’s ear. “I guess I’m not the talker at the moment, huh?”

Mikey’s face is painted with a deep blush when Gabe pulls back to take off his pants and grab the lube and condoms from his nightstand. Mikey is watching his every move, his back still pressed firmly against the mattress where Gabe told him to stay. They’re gonna have to experiment with that later, Gabe thinks to himself. 

“Up,” Gabe says, smacking his hand softly against Mikey’s thigh. Mikey lets out a high whine before canting his hips so Gabe can wedge a pillow underneath them. Gabe slicks up his fingers, wiggling them like a magician. Mikey huffs out a laugh at him that turns into a moan as Gabe sinks a finger into his hole.

“Fu-uck,” Mikey moans out, his hips bucking up. “Fuck, Gabe. God. Feels so good. Fuck, another one. God,” Gabe complies, sliding another finger into Mikey, stretching his hole and rubbing his prostate until Mikey is letting out a soft keening noise.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Gabe says softly. Mikey nods his head wildly in affirmation as Gabe kneels on the bed. Mikey watches him with blown eyes and bitten lips as Gabe rolls on the condom, and he has to hold his dick at the base for a moment so he doesn’t blow his load right then and there. Mikey shutters as he presses in, his hands fisting in the sheets as he gets used to the intrusion. Gabe is breathing heavily as he presses all the way in, using all of his self-control to not start bucking into Mikey wildly.

“You okay?” Gabe asks softly.

“Yes. Yes, god. I’m great. Fucking cloud nine. Will you hurry up and fuck me, already?” Mikey responds, his blown pupils and breathy voice making it seem more desperate than authoritative.

“Bossy,” Gabe says before he pulls out and slides home in one swift motion. Mikey’s moan is so loud it borders on a yell, and Gabe decides he’s gonna try and get him to make that noise for as long as possible. 

He jackhammers into Mikey, hard and fast, and Mikey’s noises are so loud that Gabe almost feels bad for the other people on the floor. When he reaches up and curls his hand around Mikey’s cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts, a loud string of incoherent obscenities falls from Mikey’s lips.

“Fuck! Goddamn it, fuck, Gabe I’m gonna, fuck, I’m” Mikey gasps out, and then cums, back arching at an almost impossible angle as he shoots all over his hips and Gabe’s fist. Gabe moves to pull out, but before he can, Mikey finally lifts his head and glares at him. “If you don’t fucking finish me,” He pants out, “I’m gonna. Fuck.I don’t know. Something bad. Just keep going, jackass.” 

Gabe’s mind blanks for a moment before he shakes it off and slides back in, fucking into Mikey ruthlessly. Mikey’s moaning with overstimulation as Gabe keeps fucking him in a hard, steady rhythm. It doesn’t talk long before Gabe groans and cums with his dick buried deep inside Mikey.

He pulls out and pulls off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trashcan before flopping on the bed to lay next to Mikey. Mikey sits up and pulls off his shirt, using it to wipe off, and then throwing it to the floor. 

“You know,” Gabe says as Mikey nestles into his shoulder, “If I knew that this would have come from me shoving you, I would have done it a lot sooner.”

Mikey breathes a laugh at that. “What the fuck did you think me putting my tongue in your mouth was for?”

“To shut me up?”

“Not fully, dumbass. I tell everyone to shut up. You’re the only one I make out with to shut up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, “oh”. I don’t make out with just anyone.”

Gabe snorts. “Yeah, okay. I’m sure your reputation as the New Jersey scene’s fuckboy is totally facetious, then.”

Mikey nips at Gabe’s shoulder softly before giggling. “Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo! This is a newish one for me, as I felt like I need to practice writing dialogue. If anyone is wondering, in the first part, Gabe is talking about the destruction of a Mars-Orbiting Craft - a $125 million robotic vehicle reported missing just before it's mission. It was the first craft ever dispatched to check the weather on Mars, and NASA said the mistake was caused by navigators who assumed figures provided by contractor were in metric units, when in fact they were US standard measurements. In the second part, Frank and Mikey are arguing about Martha Stewart being sentenced to five months in prison plus five months in home confinement for lying to federal investigators. I chose both of these events because they happened in the year that the scene was set in, and I found them funny, lmao. Also, the hotel Gabe is staying at in the third part is called the Golden Nugget, and it actually has a 72lb gold nugget in the lobby. It's nicknamed "the hand of faith." As always, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
